


Eye Love You

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [128]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Makeup, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt:  Rob doing special effects makeup on Ithro?? and maybe scaring sporty...





	Eye Love You

“Sit still.”

“I  _am_ sitting still.”

“No you’re not. Your leg is bouncing.”

Íþróttaálfurinn frowned. “You are putting makeup on my face. What does it matter if my  _leg_  is moving?”

“Because when your leg shakes  _all_ of you shakes.” Robbie poked his cheek. “And don’t move your mouth too much until that dries.” He went back to his color pallet. It may have been too much to ask for a Sports Elf to sit still for over an hour but Robbie had come too far to give up now.

“And you are sure this will scare Sportacus?” Íþró asked after a few more minutes.

Robbie smirked. “Oh yes. He hates blood. When he sees you “lost” your eye, he’ll freak out.”

Íþró’s smile could almost be called sinister. “Good. Then this is worth it.”

“No smiling.”

They sat like that for a good while longer. Robbie rarely got a chance to pull out his special effects makeup. Íþró had approached him asking for help to get back at Sportacus for a prank that morning. Remembering how close to was to Halloween, Robbie had come up with an idea right away.

Robbie put the makeup down. “Okay, time for some glue. Look straight at me.” Íþró did so, locking his bright blue eyes with Robbie. Robbie began applying glue around his left eye.

After a few minutes, Robbie leaned forward to get a better look at his work. Still keeping eye contact, Íþró tilted his head up and kissed him. Robbie, though surprised, did nothing to stop him. Half of him decided Íþró deserved a reward for sitting for so long. The other half of him needed no excuse to kiss his boyfriend.

When Robbie finally pulled way, he felt something sticky on the corner of his lip. He scowled at Íþró’s chin. “I’ll have to redo your blood.”

Íþró chuckled. “You are such a romantic.”

“Now you’ll have to be still longer. Happy?”

“Always when I’m with you.”

Robbie should really be more used to these kinds of comments. As it was, he turned his back; both to grab his pallet again and to hide his blush. “No smiling, remember?”

“How can I help it when you are so cute?” The sinister smile was back.

“ _Cut it out_!”


End file.
